Percy Jackson and The Evil Titan Erebos
by Abigaillethegoddess12
Summary: First story please don't burn this.Percy turns evil thanks to the titan Erebos. He wants to destroy Camp Jupiter along with New Rome and the world as we know it.Can Percy's twin sister save him and and save the earth from Mother Earth's plan. Percabeth here as well.Rated K for the kids pool.
1. What the heck is happening!

Percy Jackson and The Evil Titan Erebos

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy's Point of View

I was at Camp Jupiter and I was having the time as the Romans say "you are losing your grip!"and I was.I remembered everything about my life.I learned that Annabeth and some friends are coming soon.

They have finally have come!But I felt like I was just hit with a hammer,but being a Seaweed Brain I am,I ignored it.

THE NEXT DAY...

I can't remember anything. But I must destroy the world as my mistress,Gaea,tells me to. All I know is I am Gaea's second in command. I will destroy this camp to start the war. I got up and I got dressed. I ran outside but I bumped into a girl with blond princess curls that were so pretty and with stormy gray eyes. She looked at me and said,"Percy,there you are!I was just about to find you and wake you up!" She scared me for I did not see her. I said,"Who the Hades are you?!" She was shocked. I left but not before she put her hand on my shoulder. She was crying but she said,"Percy,don't you remember me?I'm your Wise Girl,Annabeth." I smiled an evil smile and left.I went to the Via Praetoria to burn it to the ground. A girl,who had curly brown hair and had eyes that looked like fourteen-karat gold, talking to a boy,he had a big burly frame he also had a babyish face with a military hair cut, and their conversation went like this, "But Frank come on we have to go with them!",said the girl,"Hazel,I just don't know about this I feel like I might die on this quest but if Percy wants us to and you do too then okay.",said the boy now know as Frank,"Oh thank you Frank!Oh thank you thank you!",said the girl now know as Hazel,"Your welcome 's go tell Percy now." I walked over and said,"Oh I don't think you will be leaving here alive.I think you will burn up along with the Via Praetoria." They turned so fast I backed up two steps. They relaxed when they saw me but they said in usion, "Did you say that Percy?" I smiled my evil smile and said, "Yes but I wouldn't challenge me if I were I will burn the Via Praetoria with both of you inside!" and I tried to push them inside but they backed out of my reach,I was furious I then jumped on them they moved again out of my reach but they moved behind me and grabbed both of my arms. Hazel then said,"Percy,what is wrong with you!",I said,"Oh I am not 'Percy' I am I will destroy you as Gaea commands!Now say good-bye to the world!",and I threw my head back to hit Frank in the face but I couldn't hit him. But then I was hit in the face by Frank. And I blacked out.

Frank's Point of View

Hazel and I put Percy in Imperial gold chains for the sake of New Rome and Camp Jupiter. I had to punch Percy in the face. I had to tell Hazel what I thought was wrong so I said,"Hazel,I think Percy lost his memory again for he acted evil like he was a titan. So let's talk to Annabeth",Hazel then said,"Okay Frank but I hope your right. Let's go."

Annabeth's Point of View

_I cried until Frank and Hazel came and told me what happened with Percy,who said he was Erebos ,and where and what they did to him.I was very shocked that happened to Percy for he was the strongest demigod she know other than said to them,"Can you show me where he is?I want to chat with him.",Frank then said,"Uh,Annabeth I don't think that's a good idea.",I then said,"Please I want to chat with Percy!",he then sighed and said,"Ok just be careful.",they then lead me to Percy._

Percy's Point of View

I woke up in chains.I wanted to break out so I can burn this place to the ground.I heard a door open and a girl came said,"Percy,please snap out of it please!",she walked up to me and she touched my said,"Seaweed Brain,you are my boyfriend and a good person so please snap out of whatever this is.",I then sneered and said,"Oh,what was your name again?Hmm let's it Annabeth?Ok Annabeth I can't be good again unless she name is",I was cut short with the door was busted open.I know who it walked up to me and said,"Hello Percy or should I say please get out of him Erebos,for I want to take Percy to Mount Olympus to talk to my mother and our father."

Abigaille (a new goddess) Point of View

_I heard Percy alone but he had the titan Erebos in him and I had to save him. I teleported out of Mount Olympus and was walking up the hill when I heard a bark of a hell-hound,I cursed I was in my demigod form but I love this form but I get unwanted attention. I had my bow and ten arrows along with my sword Icebreaker which is so ancient I can barely say it. I ran towards the entrance of Camp Jupiter. I heard it right behind me,I notched an arrow and drew the arrow back and let it go. I kept it up until I had no more arrows. I cursed and drew Icebreaker. I ran a good thirty feet ahead and turned to face the came at me but I turned it into golden dust. I ran into Camp Jupiter and I knew where Percy was so I ran there. I busted the door open and walked up to Percy and said,"Hello Percy or should I say please get out of him Erebos ,for I want to take Percy to Mount Olympus to talk to my mother and our father.",he glared at me and said,"Never! I will destroy the world with my mother,Gaea!Now leave daughter of Athena and of Poseidon!But I do know you are Percy's twin sister and you are a goddess as you are a demigod too." I was shocked but I washed myself out of my shock and said,"I don't care for I will fight you get out or face your worst nightmare!",he was fake thinking I knew it he then said,"I will fight you demigod for I will be done with you in a second.",I knew it was my turn to speck so I did,"You are wrong Erebos for I the goddess of time,waves,lakes,rivers,swordsmanship,heroines,and me!For I will give you nightmares if you fight me!So be warned!",he rolled his eyes and said,"I don't care I will fight you!",I sighed and got out Icebreaker and lunged he got out of his chains. I changed into my goddess form as I lunged at fought and fought until,"Your dead Erebos ,I know your weak spot so bye-bye Erebos.",I hit him in his weak spot and saw Erebos leave my brother. I helped him up and feed him some ambrosia and gave him some nectar. He saw me and said,"Abigaille,what happened?",I giggled at his silliness and told him what happened,his eyes widened when he heard the Erebos take over of him part which was most of the story,and he just mumbled,"I didn't for this",or,"I hope she forgives me." I teleported to Mount Olympus and Hades was there but he turned and..._

Cliffhanger!I hope you like the story and please review!For I will make more chapters for story writing is _fun!_Is this going to be well or bad for Percy and his twin?Find out in the next chapter,of Percy Jackson and The Evil Titan Erebos! And this is Abigaillethegoddess12 signing out for now,peace!


	2. What is Wrong With the Olympians!

Percy Jackson and The Evil Titan Erebos

Chapter 2 What is wrong with the Olympians?!

Abigaille (a new goddess) Point of View

_Hades turned and...but he wasn't himself he was Chaos the creater. Chaos saw us and said,"Oh hello Abigaille and Percy. I'm here to see follow me to wherePoseidon and Athena are." We followed him and I saw my mother and father chating about possiably Annabeth and Percy. I saw them and said,"Mother,father we are here,thanks to Chaos." They saw us and they smilied. I was happy with them for they are now dating because of my help. I huged them and they mostioned for Percy to join us and he did. I brought out Icebreaker and told Percy,"Percy,why don't we have a fair sword fight and I won't use any of my goddess powers." , and he said,"Sure as long as you don't use anything magical powers that I don't have." ,I giggled he still is sillty I then said,"Yes Percy I let's begin!" We then got our swords out. I lunged at him with me sword and we fought furisly. I found that I was weaking so I willed water to come to me. I made a hurricane and went to him. He got the same idea and we fought as hurricanes. I finally found my sword at his hilt and I knocked his sword out of hand and I knew I had won.I told Percy,"Percy,I win after an hour I finally won againest you!" Now I can take him down faster soon._

Percy Ponit of View

I was with my twin after our sword fight(for fun). And the totally unexpecked happened,she started running around and haking at random stuff like trees,benches,and bushes. I didn't know what was wrong with her. I told dad,"Dad,I think something is wrong with you know what is wrong with her?" He didn't say anything but I could tell he was thinking. He finally said,"Yes,but I hope I am wrong.I belive she is being possesed by a eliden." I was shocked but at least she won't kill me. But I thought that too soon for she turned on me and said in a vocie that wasn't her's,"Persus Jackson you are part of Gaea's she wants you and your friend Annabeth to spill blood on the ancient lands say good bye to your father and Athena!" I saw that she was going to fight me so I got Riptide ready and I lunged at her and we fought for two hours. Until,I got my sword at her hilt and I twisted the sword hilt and made her drop her sword. I told her,"Abigaille,snap out of it now!" She stared at me with her unatural gold eyes and she tilted her head and her eyes were sea green with stormy gray mixed in.

**Unknown Point of View **

The plan is working. I know it will soon happen to the whole world. The Olypians won't know what happened to them as will the world. For I am...

Again a cliffhanger! I hope you can review this! Next time it will be longer! Please leave a like. Now this story has me in there but I will have more with different charaters. Percabeth will be soon. Now, Abigaillethegoddess12 signing out for now, _**Peace! **_


	3. Who is This New Evil?

Percy Jackson and The Evil Titan Erebos

Chapter 3 Who is This New Evil?

Sorry,I was away in Hawaii for a while. Plus, I was busy with school so I will try to get one in every week. On with the story!

_Abigaille's Point of Veiw_

_I asked Percy what happened, he said I went haywire and tryed to kill him. I said, " No way!Why would I try to kill you, Percy?!" I heard a voice and I turned around and I saw her Queen Dirt Face herself. She wispered to us, "Heros, don't follow the path of the gods.* For it will end you! If you follow, you will destore the world." I giggled at her. She glared the glare of death if that was possible. I told her, "Never Queen Dirt Face! __**You **__will fall rauther then us! Now good-bye!" I ran at Percy and as soon as I hit him I teloported us to the throne room. I learned that she was Gaea. I knew her but, who is this _**Other **_new evil?_

**Percy's Point of Veiw **

**I knew what she was thinking. I saw her thinking expression. She sat on her throne and stared into space thinking. I went by her side and wispered, "What are you thinking?" She jumped and wispered back, "You scared me to Hades, which is impossible. Well I was thinking 'there is one more evil other than Gaea.' **_**But I don't know what**_**!" I knew one thing for sure, she **_**hated **_**not knowing anything. I pondered for a minute, and told her, "I have no idea." **

_Unknown's Point of View _

_Good she doesn't know. I told myself this over and over again. I yelled into the other room, " Gaea! Get in here! Now!" She knew better then disobey me at this time. She came in and said, "Yes my lord Erebos?" I gave her the orders of making it hard for the seven. She then said, "I will do that my lord." I smiled, she was going to do that and I will watch her do so. But I didn't see the IM from..._

_Well, what do you think? I did this at 11:50 at night in the Pensacola area. I am so sorry for I have been busy I will try to get in other one on the 15th of December. Well this was Abigaillethegoddess12 so __PEACE OUT!_


	4. What was wrong with Abigaille?

Percy Jackson and The Evil Titan Erebos

Chapter 4 What was wrong with Abigaille?

_Yes I know that I just made the titan thing up for I didn't want to follow _**That **_myth._

_Erebos Point of View_

_Fianlly, I may beat the olmpians and be the king of the titans! But I must meet with my sister Gaea. "Gaea! Come in here!" "Yes my lord?" "Get your armys ready and start to pull their roots out!" "Yes my lord." Then she ran out to carry the plan out._

_Jason's point of view (didn't expect that did you?)_

_The seven were gathered to talk about Percy's twin. She walked in when we were at the part of her going haywire. She was dressed in a sea green dress with stormy gray mixed in the dress, she had on celestial bronze pumps with it going up her legs. I did like her dress it was pretty, but not as pretty as Piper. She turned to look at me and I heard her in my mind saying, '_ You think Piper is prettier then me?' _I answered her in my mind, ' _Yes, Piper is prettier then you. But I do like that dress it is pretty.' _She laughed out loud. She then told me in my mind, '_ Finally! Someone who **doesn't** think I am pretty! Oh, and thank you.' _I smiled and we continuted to talk about her._

**The Next Day**

_Abigaille's Point of view_

_Well I am happy. Finally someone doesn't think I am pretty! I skipped all the way to my hidden door. I made sure no one was behind me and muttered in Greek, 'Open my hidden door and lock behind thy and keep others out!' It opened quietly and I walked in. Everything was in order. I went to grap my ipod and listened to my favorites. I heard people walking around outside my hidden door. I walked up to it and listened to the outside. I heard talking. It went like this, "But Percy do you even know __**where **__she is right now?" "Annabeth I can't tell you she told me not to and I swore on the River Styx. So I can't tell you." She sighed and said," Fine, but I will look for her myself. I will see you later Percy." She and Percy left and I went back to doing what I was doing._

_**Three hours later**_

Annabeth's Point of View  
I was looking everywhere for Abigaille and I couldn't find her! I stopped and sighed and I heard moving made by someone. I followed the noise and I found it was loud near the end of the hall. I thought 'It must be hidden by a password. Now what would it be.' I thought about it some more and I think I have it. I walked up to the place I heard the noise from and said in Greek, 'Open my hidden door and lock behind thy and keep others out!' It opened up. I walked into the neat and orderly room. Then I saw her. She was glaring at me. I walked up to her and said in Greek," Well? I found you now what?" She then said not in her voice,"_ Dauther of Athena beware the Earth or you will be gone like the goddess in front of you." _She scared the Hades out of me. I jumped up about two feet into the air.

Meanwhile with Erebos,

I sent a messenger to tell her to beware the Earth or she will be come a slave in my army. I was going to be the new ruler of the world. Now I just need to dethone my father Chaos. If that was only possible which was impossible for one to dethone him in a fight. I was the only one left who wanted to be the ruler of the world unlike my sister Gaea she is only doing this because she wanted to avenge her children the titans. She only treated my like a titan and one of her children because she always thought of me a child of hers so I became a titan to be like a child to her. But I want to know why she thought of me as a child of hers. I called for her, she came. I asked her why she thought of me as a child of hers. She thought for a minute. She started by saying," Well, it's because...

_Cliff hangger! Why did Gaea think of him as a child of hers? Well find out in chapter 5! This is Abigaillethegoddess12 signing out PEACE!_


	5. Percy! Not Again!

Percy Jackson and the Evil Titan Erebos

Chapter 5 Percy! Not again! **Well I will try to make it one point of view at a time. Now let us get on with the story!**

Abigaille's Point of View

Well this is just great! Percy is thinking he is Mother Earth's pawn! I will punch her when I see her. Well this is what happened.

*** Flashback ***

_I was walking on the ship heading to ancient Greece. I was keeping an eye on my brother to make sure that he is fine and not want to kill us all. I was about to call a meeting in the dinning hall. I went to the meeting bell when I heard a BOOM! I turned around and ran toword the boom. I saw my brother and I pulled out Icebraker. And we fought. For thirty minutes. I had disarmed him. But he grapped my legs and pull me down. Then I flashed behind him and kicked the back of his head. He fell onto the deck. I had won. But I was kicked into the back of my head. And I was out cold._

*** Flashback ends ***

Well I will find him and slap until he remebers us. Well I hope I can do that. Well here I go! I flashed behind him. He was talking. I smirked, this is going to be easy. He was saying, "... Mother Earth I am here! Now let us talk about the plan. " So easy, but I had to hide my godly energy and I had to stay above the ground. So I flew up and created a ice stalagtite in midair. I was on top of it and listening to their plan. When they were done talking about the plan I mist teloported away to Olympus. I walked into my mother and told her their plan. After I told her she said, " And how do you know this?" I then told her of what happened of how I know this. She then said, "Oh that does explan that. Thank you for helping us." She then flashed into her thone. I was busy thinking about the thone next to mine, that I didn't know someone was talking to me! Well I turned around and found him. He was now sitting on his thone. He saw me looking and he walked over to me. He said to me, "Hello, I am David. And who are you?" I blushed and said, " I am Abigaille dauther of Athena and Poseidon. Who are your godly parents?" Somehow I knew he was a god. He wispered into my ear, " My parents are Hera and Zeus. I am god of thunder, tornados, children, and my mother's favorite marriege. And what are you goddess of, Abigaille?" I giggled and wispered back, " I am goddess of waves, tides, swordmanship, lakes, rivers, heroines, and books. Thank you for asking." He was shocked but he recovered and wispered, " Well, your welcome. People say I am smart like you and your mother, Athena. Which they say is very unlikely but I say it is my mother who gave some smarts and Athena did too along with my mother." I was happy I had found someone who was like me and was cute! I was very happy but I was also sad. I then wispered back, " David, I need your help." He wispered back, " What is it Abigaille?" "Well, I need you to help me get my brother back." "Well, who is he?" "Percy Jackson Savior of Olympus. Will you help me?" He was thinking I can tell. He stoped thinking and wispered, " Yes, I will help you." I giggled happly and hugged him saying, "Thank you. Oh thank you!" I was very happy. Now I can find him and slap him until he was like he was before Mother Earth made him now.

Me: I wonder where Nico goes when he shadow travels.

Nico: (Sneaks behind her)

Thaila: LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!

Me: Huh?

Nico: BOO I AM THE GHOST KING!

Me: AHHHHHH WHAT THE HADES!

(Thunder rumbles in the distance)

Me: SORRY UNCLE!

Thaila: I tried to warn you...

Me: (gives the Glare of Death!)

Nico & Thaila: OH MY GODS THAT'S SCARY! RUN AWAY!

Me: (Rolls on the floor laughing) Wow, just wow even Percy can withstand that and you can't?

Percy & Annabeth: AND SEE YOU PEEPS LATER! (They run into the sunset laughing and making out.)

AbigailletheGoddess12 is out, PEACE!


	6. Why is he treated like one of her own?

Percy Jackson and The Evil Titan Erebos

Chapter 6 Why is Erebos treated like one of Gaea's children?

Well It is me, Abigaillethegoddess12! Now I love to write stories and this is always fun! Hope you love them! Now on with the story!

Erebos Point of View

"Well it is because you was always younger then me and I thought you would want a mother to rasie you. That's why you are treated like one of my children." Well that is nice of her. Now I will watch the goddess and her new friend. I turned to my desk and grapped twenty coins of the gods. I then turned to a crystal ball and tossed in a coin and watched the show.

I am so sorry! I will try to make them longer! Don't kill me!

Me: Wait, Nico why are you here?

Nico: I am here to SCARE THE HADES OUT OF YOU!

Me: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Nico: Thaila told me too do it so we can get some time in your storys.

Thaila: Yup. And you might want to run away...

Me: Why?

Thaila: Because I told Percy you were gona get him killed by every one he loves...

Me: OH HADES, HOLY POSIDON HE'S AFTER ME!

Percy: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! I AM GOING TO SEND YOU AN ICE SPEAR THOUGH YOUR LEG!

Me: (Uses awsome powers from the gods) AHA! GOT YA WHERE I WANT YOU, IN A CELL!

Percy: In a cell?

Me: Yes, a cell.

Annabeth: (Comes in and saves her Seaweed Brain!)

Percy: Thanks

Annabeth: It was nothing

Me, Nico & Thaila: AND CUT!

Abigaillethegoddess12 is out, PEACE!


	7. David, what are you doing?

**Percy Jackson and The Evil Titan Erebos**

**Chapter 7 David, what are you doing?!**

**So sorry for a bit of a short chapter, but I am trying to make it longer. Be warned though heartbreak will follow this chapter!**

David's Point of View

So, everything is going nicely. I just hope that she will not find out about the Plan. **( Hint, hint ) **She is foolish enough to believe that I will help her, more like make her plan fail. Now, I must pack my Ambriosa and Nector, chothes, water, and my knife.

_Abigaille's Point of View_

_Jeez I can't believe that Percy got taken over by Gaea. Well, time to save him. Okay I have my Ambriosa and Nector, chothes, a giant container of water, and my necklice. Nobody knows how much power my necklice has, nobody has even know about it ether. Good thing it turns into my weapons. So, I go and collect David. I jog all the way to his palace and I am greeted by him. I smile and shout to him, "Hey, David! Come on let 's go!" He just laughs. David meets me and gives me a hug. I was surprized by this. But, I accept the hug. My instints tell me to try to kill him, but I ignore my instints. We travel in our own way. I mist-travel and he thunder-travels to where I found Percy talking to Gaea. We get there at the same time. I wisper to David, "David, get above ground and lower your godly energy. If you don't Gaea will find us." He listens to me. I make a floating ice shard one for each of us. I mist-travel the both of us to an ice shard. Now, we just wait._

**An Hour Later.**

_I hear talking. It was very faint. I super charge my sight and my hearing. I can see and hear everything from a car starting in China to a fight going on in Spain. _**( Giving an example ) **_I listened to a male's voice saying, "Gaea, I am here now let us get demi-gods to join your army. And let us start with the two behind us!" Oh no! How did he know?! I looked down and show our shards have melted and leaving us on the ground. CRAP! Okay, think what do I do. I saw Percy coming at us with his sword out. He was different looking. He had dirt brown eyes, with the same color hair. I looked at David and looked at him carefully. He had brownie hair with, what!, gold and dirt brown mixed thogether and they were his eye colors. I slowly backed up againest the wall. I took every detail in at the speed of light. I remebered my mission here, to slap the bad out of Percy. I went faster than the speed of sound and begain to slap Percy everytime I went by him to avoid getting cut by his sword. He was on the ground after twenty slaps to the face. He went out cold. Now I just had to slap David five times and get us all out of here. David fell and went out cold. I picked them both up and I flashed to Olympus. I got them both to Apollo and told him what happened. He nodded and went to take care of them. I just hope what I saw with David before I slapped Percy out cold was wrong._

**Hope you guys liked it! And I have two polls going on right now and if you want to vote about what type of story and what the name should be. Remember, review if you want!**

**Me: Hey, Thaila!**

**Thaila: Ya?**

**Me: Want to prank Percy and Nico?**

**Thaila: You bey!**

**Me: Okay here's the plan.**

**An Hour Later**

**Me: And that is the plan.**

**Thaila: (Grins devilishly) Let's do it!**

**Nico: Hey guys!**

**Percy: More inportanly why do you have a bucket?**

**Me: You both will find out...**

**Percy: OH CRAP! RUN!**

**Nico: Why?**

**Percy: THEY ARE GOING TO SHOCK AND FREEZE US!**

**Nico: Ohhh. RUNNNN!**

**Annabeth: Hey Abigaille, Percy, Nico, Thaila.**

**Percy: HELP US!**

**Nico: PLEASE!**

**Annabeth: I see why so, NO!**

**Piper, Jason, and Leo: AND TO ROME WE GO!**

**AbigailletheGoddess12 is so out, PEACE!**


	8. Questions Might be Answered

Percy Jackson and The Evil Titan Erebos

Chapter 8 Questions Might be Answered

**Hey guys! If you like the plot and the way the story is going, then you guys would be awsome! Anyway... REMEMBER I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS I JUST OWN THE PLOT ALONG WITH ABIGAILLE AND DAVID! Now TIME FOR THE STORY! :D**

Athena's Point of View

_Ok, she did the right thing but it was very risky. I just hope Perseus wouldn't be evil like Abigaille said he was before she slapped him. Now, I got to check on him so I hope he's okay._

Percy's Point of View

Oww. I groan. Why does my face hurt so MUCH! I hear voices. " Mom! Look Percy's waking up! " That voice sounds familair... " Hmm? Oh! Your right Abigaille, he is waking up, good eye. " I wake up and see a white wall and two faces in front of my face. " AHHH! " I scream, wait why am I in a bed? They both look at me, then they both burst out laughing. " Why am I in here, Abigaille? " I say. Abigaille then tells me what happened. Gods, why am I so stupid.

Abigaille's Point of View

_Gods, Percy is stupid. Is now and always will be stupid. I just roll my eyes and take Percy back to camp. Gods, I haven't even been here yet. I left Olympus when I was five and came back at age fifteen. Ten years, I haven't been at Earth. _

***FLASHBACK!***

_**I just left Mt. Olympus. And I was enjoying being out of Olympus. But, monsters were after me. I ran til I was at Long Island. Out of breath, the monsters came upon me. But, I was saved by a man who had black skin, with a robe that looked like the galxtey. He got rid of the monsters and he turned on me. Believe me, I was scared. His eyes were black like space with white spects that looked like stars. He told me he was Chaos. Chaos offered to train me for ten years. I happyly agreed. I keep training on my sight, smell, hearing, touch, and taste. I fought with bows and arrows, spears and shields, daggers, throwing knifes, swords, and maces. I made armor, potions, and weapons. I had assorting weapons, that I had made myself. They were made out of what Chaos told me was ' Chaos Sliver '. I loved the metal. I infused magic into the weapons so they can be one and change into what I wanted it to be. The weapons changed into a necklace. The weapons are the best I ever had. I trained for the rest of the ten years. I got beautiful wings after five years of training. The wings were the exact same colors of my eyes. The right wing had sea green mixed in with stormy gray, with sliver lineing the edge. The same with the left exept the sea green was stormy gray mixed in with sea green, with sliver lineing the edge. Just like my eyes.**_

***FLASHBACK OVER!***

_Now at age sixteen I had only been at Olympus and at Camp Juniper. Now it is time for me to face Camp Half-Blood. _

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

_Oh My Gods! This place is amazing. I can't believe this place looks alot like Mt. Olympus for demi-gods. I soon as Percy and I walked into camp. They began to swarm Percy. I just stood there. They all notised me. The campers pulled out weapons, thinking I was the enemy. I just sighed and mist-traveled behind all of them and they all freaked out. One was stupid enough to challenge me. So I accepted. We both went to the arena. He yelled at me, " Hey! You move first! " And of couse I knew what he was going to do. Watch my way of attacking and use that againsed me. So I will fake my way of attacking. Then I will do my style. So I attack with slashes. He blocks and cuts me. While doing long arches of slashing. Then, I get unpredicable. I block, cut, slash. I use a mix of Greek and Roman moves. He doesn't know what I'm doing. I then do I fake slash at his left. He goes and blocks there as I slash at his right. He fumbles and I grab his sword and place his at his neck and mine at his back. I smile and say, " Your dead. " I walk away with a grin on my face. But I had dropped his sword and he attacked me from behind. I feel a giant cut across the back of my left arm. I start to bleed blood. The campers are shocked at the blood that bleeds from my arm. It is golden _ichor, _the blood of the gods. Campers start to mummer. But I can hear what they mummer to others. " But, there is no way she is a god or immortal." " How? Is this a trick? " " If she is a goddess, then who are her parents? " And that was practicly all what they mummered. Chiron came and stamped his hoof. Everyone stopped mummering. I just sighed and walked up to Chiron. I whispered into his ear, " Chiron, can you tell everyone that they have to wait for my parents to claim me at the same time, ok?" He nodded and then said aloud, " Campers! She wants you to wait for her parents to claim her. But don't worry it might happen in a minute. " And I thought in my head to my parents, ' Ok, time to claim me. Please? ' I waited for an answer. They then thought into my head, ' In two minutes we will. ' Mom told me she will claim me first then dad will, and they will double claim me. I waited two more minutes. Then an owl appeared above my head. People were like, ' Ok, so she isn't THAT powerful. ' But when the owl faded Chiron was getting ready to say something when a trident appeared above my head. People were then like, ' Oh crap! She IS powerful! ' I snickered. Chiron then said, " Posiedon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle. Hail, Abigaille Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God and the Wisdom Goddess. " Everyone was like, ' Whaaat? Doesn't Athena hate Posiedon? ' I was smiling. Well, now I guess should know my titles. Just then there was fifteen flashes. There was all the Olympians. Zeus then said, " Abigaille, you now have a new title. You are now the goddess of time, waves, lakes, rivers, swordsmanship, heroines, books, and your new title, the Mist. " The campers were shocked at how many titles I had. I fealt more power than just five minutes ago. I now know I can move the Mist to were I what it to. I also know now that I can make myself invisable to anyone using the Mist, but the only time someone can see me is if I allow it. I can control who can see through the Mist. I then smiled and said, " Sweet! " _

**And that is another chapter done. I toke about three hours writing this, but it was worth it! Longer then the others, I think. And like the last time here comes the good-bye for now scene. And ACTION!**

**Me: Hey Nico!**

**Nico: Yes?**

**Me: Check this out! ( Does four flips in a row. While shooting arrows at a target. )**

**Nico: Wow. How did you do that?**

**Me: Practice and water.**

**Nico: Wait. Did you say water? **

**Me: Yes, and I wouldn't look up if I was you.**

**Nico: Why? ( Looks up ) CRAP! **

**( Water falls on top of Nico )**

**Thaila, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and Piper: OH MY GODS! ( All of them fall on the floor laughing. )**

**Posiedon, Athena, and Hestia: Good-bye everyone! **

**And that's it! AbigailletheGoddess12 is out, PEACE!**


End file.
